


The contractor

by ButanolMusket (EthanolMusket)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Death, Demon AU, M/M, Resurrection, Suicide, since he is revived...i didn't include the major character death tag so..., they live in the end, tw, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanolMusket/pseuds/ButanolMusket
Summary: A demon lord makes a contract with an unlikely human, allowing him to escape death, seeking to fulfill a promise in return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction contains death and suicide plots, and graphic violence. This fanfiction was supposed to be a oneshot but might make it a small multichaptered one. Might update tags as things unfold further in the plot.

> _“Perfection its not magic, but its the art of doing things over and over and over._  
>    
>  _I learn lot of things by Practicing them.The more mistakes I make on them, the closer I get to be right. You cant just be perfect or a master of something by just studying it. But you can be master and perfect by doing and practicing over and over. Repetition is equals to greatness and success.”_  
>  ― [De philosopher DJ Kyos](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/16085437.De_philosopher_DJ_Kyos)

* * *

Judal was dying. As always. Hakuryuu’s delicate nose wrinkled in disdain as he stalked around the body, protected with the cover and stillness of the night in a cold and lonely alley, hating the beautiful mess before him. His long, black hair was spread all around him like an elegant inkblot mixing with strokes of vivid crimson composed by his blood. His scarlet eyes half opened looked sublime in the whole picture, lifeless yet too alive at the same time. It was a morbid work of art he would bask on and appreciate maybe in another time and situation.

“You are a mess Judal,” Hakuryuu started as he stepped on a pale hand, sinking the heel of his shoe on soft skin, it would be way more gratifying if the other hissed in pain or flinched at least. Pity dead can’t feel. “I don’t know why I waste my time with you.”

He stepped now on the slender, long neck, applying a bit too much pressure, pleased by whatever that snapping sound was and the beautiful purple and green hues quickly staining ivory skin.

“I should never have involved myself with such a reckless boy,” he kicked the lifeless body in his stomach hard enough to roll him over. Hakuryuu sighed profoundly, reaching for Judal’s head, fingers diving in dark, luscious strands, he grabbed a handful and pulled him up. The weight of the body was too much for the damaged neck, hanging at an odd angle, earning a chuckle from Hakuryuu at the ridiculously morbid sight. Even broken and comatose, Judal managed to keep his otherworldly beauty intact; it just morphed into a most serene form, one Hakuryuu was secretly grateful to know, one that he could stare at and be riveted by it. However, the ghost of a heaviness that clinged in his chest couldn’t be ignored.

“Next time I will allow you to stay dead…” he kissed the already cold lips, their softness still present, his hand sinking into porcelain flesh, the magic of the strings of life and their contract lingering inside the dead body. He intertwined his fingers along the threads, sliding them softly, guiding them, sewing the open flesh close, the broken bones bind together, the body slowly turning back to its original shape. Like a craftsmen fixing a broken doll. It was that easy to repair him. The blood on the floor evaporated back into the stream that ran through his veins. The body looked radiant as usual, even if dead, the demon lord grinned, fingers intertwining between inky strands of hair.

“You’re lovelier this way, maybe I should just keep you like this, at least you’ll make a more useful ornament than a soul.” He toyed with the idea some moments but decided against it. Even if he found the behavior of that human insufferable, they had a contract, and deep beneath he enjoyed the other’s company…sometimes.

“What am I going to do with you, Judal?” he pulled the corpse close to him, his face just a mere inches away from his own, a soft exhale left his lips and crept into Judal’s mouth, his lungs filling with air, his heart pumping fast, the blood running inside his body, his normal pale color replaced the appearing gray one in no time.

The shine returned to crimson eyes as he gasped deeply, swallowing every bit of air he could, eyes snapping wide open, Judal panted but relaxed as he found himself in Hakuryuu’s arms.

“Hi Hakuryuu!” he greeted the demon baring his white teeth in a cheeky grin, the demon lord’s brow wrinkling in disgust. After all that trouble and he just had that to say.

“You’ve got to stop killing yourself; it’s neither cute nor funny. You’re just wasting our time.”

“The contract said you wouldn’t let me die, right? So what’s wrong with it?” Judal boasted, and Hakuryuu thought snapping that neck again wasn’t such a bad idea.

“You keep flirting with death like that; you’re going to get us in trouble. He might not want to release you one of these days. And you’ve yet to pay your debt to me,” the demon seethed. 

“But you wouldn’t let death keep me, right?” Judal fluttered his thick, dark eyelashes in a mocking way, running his delicate finger down Hakuryuu’s chest. “I know you’d come and get me.”

“You flatter yourself too much, you’re such an annoyance, maybe I’d just let death keep you.”

“So cruel!” Judal feigned offense, pressing his chest with his opened hand to emphasize his act, Hakuryuu growled lowly and released him abruptly.

“We have business tonight, it’s important, so no more trying stupid things like that,” he fixed his coat and Judal wondered if the demon was even able to feel cold at all, or it was purely aesthetic and to look dangerous. It was a bit funny to think about it.  

 “Ah...isn’t it painful to keep dying, yet you keep doing it…” Hakuryuu eyed his partner as the other rested his arms on the back of his head.

“It’s addictive. I don’t know...it’s a rush of adrenaline that runs through my body…it’s an unbearable pain overcome by the promise I will still win and wake up later,” his eyes wandered through the dark sky, the icy air kissing his skin. “I’m becoming immune to pain, to fear, to death…that way...”

Hakuryuu noticed the change in Judal’s aura, his smile gone, his eyes somber yet they shone with determination.

“That way I will not let them control me again. No matter what they do, they won’t make me their slave again. If I don’t fear death, I’m unstoppable.”

It was a rare occasion that Judal would blurt out such raw emotions, a delicacy the demon enjoyed and treasured in silence.

“I know, but this time, you’re not alone. Alas, we must make haste! We have an important date we can’t miss.”

Judal stared at his contractor with a glint of disbelief. Sometimes, Hakuryuu acted nice, close, almost as if he cared. Or maybe he was just imagining things. He shrugged, that wasn’t important, both of them had goals to reach; the prices had already been paid.

“So, who will I deal with today, is he handsome? Do you think I look presentable?” he chuckled.

Hakuryuu rolled his eyes. “You sure do, with torn, blood stained clothes, of course. And we want this guy dead, so forget any weird ideas.”

“If I didn’t know you, I’d swear you are jealous,” Judal teased, wrapping his arms around Hakuryuu’s back, nuzzling his face against soft, silky, blue hair. His lips brushed against the demon’s earlobe.  “My soul is already yours, so you’ve got not really much to worry about,” he murmured, nibbling the tender flesh.

The demon stopped himself from killing the other by miraculous patience bestowed by the powers beneath them. And he hated how good the other’s warmth felt against him. Oddly familiar. He could kick the other, torture and kill him, teach him not to mock a demon lord, show him who was in charge of his life, _if the way the other had lived could even be called a life_ , make Judal **fear** him...but he didn’t. Those things could come later, he needed the boy in his prime for what was to come.

“It sure is, do not forget I own you, and do not forget you’re still under the shadow of my mercy, Judal.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Judal stretched his slender yet toned arms, carrying his weight in the balls of his feet. “You sure do, Hakuryuu.”  

 


End file.
